


Undertale AU One/Two/Threeshots - UF Bros

by WiredDreams



Series: Undertale Oneshots/Twoshots/Threeshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams/pseuds/WiredDreams
Summary: Basically, fluffy and angst works for the Underfell Universe.NONE of the relationships are UF Bro x UF Bro, if you think they are don't comment it please.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Oneshots/Twoshots/Threeshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920070
Kudos: 2





	Undertale AU One/Two/Threeshots - UF Bros

**Author's Note:**

> UF Papyrus = Maroon (sometimes)  
> UF Sans = Rouge (sometimes)

" Sans . . . "

" yeah Boss? "

" . . . I'm sorry . . . "

Sans looked at his brother, confusion written on his face. " for what? " He asked, going to sit on the hospital bed his brother was on. " For everything. " Papyrus said, moving his head in the direction he heard Sans' voice from. " Hitting you is one . . . And calling you a fucking lazy ass . . . And a bitch . . . And many more. " He said, Sans grabbing a tissue to rub off the blood on his brother's face. " its okay . . . were safe and on the surface. " He said, Papyrus nodding. " Yes, but I still want to apolo- " He got cut off by a cough, blood getting on his hands as he put them to his mouth, his shirt and blanket. Sans patted his brother's back, getting the glass of water from the bed side table. Once his coughing fit was over, he drank some of it, his brother having to help him a bit. After a few minutes of silence, Papyrus spoke again, " Sans . . . " He said, Sans looking at him. " yeah? " Papyrus turned his head to him again, tears and blood flowing down his cheeks, flower petals falling to the ground and onto the blanket, flowers covering where his eyes used to be. " . . . I'm scared. "


End file.
